


The Spark

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: The first time that Baz kisses Simon it's because he lost a bet, but after that, he's chasing a feeling, and neither of them can seem to stay away from each other.





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little thing that I threw together earlier this morning. I intended for it to be #19 of the 20 First Kisses fic, but it didn’t really feel like it fit that series, so here’s a random one-shot.

**Baz**

I know that I shouldn’t have taken the bet, but I never thought that I would actually lose. I’m still not sure that Dev didn’t actually cheat, but I have no way to prove it, so now, I have to take my punishment. And what could be a worse punishment than this? Nothing could possibly hurt more than this will

.“You have to do it where we can see you. Otherwise, we won’t believe that you did it.” Dev’s words ring in my mind, and I’m acutely aware of the fact that he and Niall are following behind me as I search for Simon.

I consider myself lucky when I find him him in a mostly deserted hallway. He’s walking in my direction, but he doesn’t even see me.

“Snow,” I sneer, hoping to hide how fast my heart is racing.

He looks up at me, and then I’m pushing him up against the wall, trapping him there with my arms braced against the wall on either side of his head.

“What are you doing, Baz?”

I shake my head. I can’t tell him, and if I don’t do this now, I’ll never do it, and I really don’t want to see what else Dev might come up with in lieu of this punishment. I’ve seen some of the stupid things that he has made Niall do.

_It will be fine_, I tell myself. _It’ll be over quickly._

I silently curse Dev for making me do this. There’s no way that he could know how I felt, which actually makes this a little worse. He just wanted to make a fool of me, but what he doesn’t know is that this might break me.

“Are you ever going to hit me,” Simon asks, “or are you just going to continue to stare at me?”

“I’m not going to hit you.”

“Then, what are y—?”

I cut him off before he can finish his question, pressing my lips firmly to his for just long enough for it to be considered a kiss.

I don’t look at him as I pull away - I can’t bare to see the look of disgust in his eyes - and then I practically run away from him. I don’t want to see his reaction. I don’t want to know what he’s thinking because I know that whatever it is, it isn’t good.

_The kiss didn’t mean anything_, I remind myself.

But then why do my lips feel so alive? So electric?

**Simon**

“What was that?” Penny asks, stepping up beside me. I didn’t even see here before.

I shake my head. “I don’t know.”

I bring my hand up to my mouth, brushing my fingers over my lips that are still tingling from that kiss and wondering what just happened.

“Did Baz just kiss you?”

“I-I think so.”

“Why?”

“No idea. He just pushed me up against the wall and did it. I thought he was going to hit me but…” I drift off, shaking my head again, and looking off in the direction that Baz went.

I want to chase after him and demand that he tell me what that was, but I don’t even know what I would say to him. I’m too afraid that the words that would come out would be, _kiss me again_.

That kiss was electric. It was like nothing I’ve ever felt before, and I want that feeling again.

I can’t stop thinking about it during the rest of the day. All through classes, I’m distracted, thinking about the way that Baz’s lips felt against mine. The kiss barely lasted two seconds, but when our lips met, it was like it was timeless.

In that moment, everything else stopped, and it was just us

But then he was pulling away, not even looking at me, and the bubble popped, thrusting me back into a reality where there’s no way that Baz would ever kiss me.

_So, why did he do it?_

I barely sleep that night, and the next day, it’s like I can’t stop myself when I see Baz alone in that same hallway.

It’s my turn to push him up against the wall and leave him wondering what I’m thinking.

**Baz**

Simon’s got this wild look in his eyes as he pins me up against the wall. I brace myself for the punch that’s obviously a result of me kissing him yesterday. I should have known that he wouldn’t just let it go. He would have to get me back for it.

But then he continues to just stand there, and my back is growing stiff against the hard wall. He doesn’t seem like he’s going to move anytime soon, and we’ll be late to class if he doesn’t let me go.

“What do you want?” I ask, trying to sneer, but it comes out sounding breathless.

“That spark,” he murmurs.

Then, he kisses me, and I feel it again. The electricity between us as our lips meet. It’s a strange feeling, but it’s also a nice one, warming me up and making me feel more alive than I have ever felt.

Too soon, he’s pulling away, and I find myself leaning after him, chasing his lips, and I blush as I realize what I’m doing.

I push him away and get out of there as fast as I can. I can’t have him finding out how I feel.

I have to stop kissing him. It’s the only way to forget that feeling and stop wanting more of it.

Except, I can’t forget. I can’t forget the way that his lips felt against mine - soft, pliant. And I want to feel the spark again.

I need to find a way to get him to kiss me again.

That opportunity quickly presents itself later that night when I step into our room after returning from the Catacombs.

He’s changing into his pyjamas, and he’s standing there with his shirt off, hair glistening with water from the shower he must have just taken.

“Simon,” I whisper, but it sounds almost like a groan. It’s a mistake to do this now, but I can’t stop myself.

He turns around to face me, eyes wide, and when I start to move towards him, he glances at the cross on his bed, but he doesn’t reach for it.

I cross the room with only a few strides, and then I’m cradling his face in my hands. I stop just before our lips meet, letting our noses bump, taking a moment to watch the way that his eyes flutter shut right before I kiss him.

Our lips move together slowly, and I keep waiting for him to push me away, to tell me that he’s disgusted with me. He doesn’t.

Instead, his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer and kissing me fervently. I can feel the warmth of his bare chest through my jumper, and I swallow a moan at good this feels.

This time, there’s fireworks. My whole body is alive as we cling to each other. I feel like I could do anything as long as I’ve got Simon in my arms

We finally pull away, and I rest my forehead against his. I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to face the truth of what we’ve just done. When I let go of him and take a step back, my skin still feels electric, but I know it won’t last.

Simon doesn’t feel that way about me. He doesn’t want me the way that I want him.

“We have to stop this,” I say, looking anywhere but at him.

“You kissed me, remember?”

“I know, but it can’t keep happening.”

“Why did you even kiss me in the first place?”

I squeeze my eyes shut. “A bet.”

“A _bet_?” He sounds angry, and rightfully so.

I open my eyes again, but he turns away from me, quickly pulling on his shirt, and I regret telling him the truth. We couldn’t keep going like this if he didn’t know, though.

“Yes.” I nod even though his back is turned.

“What about this time? Was that part of the bet, too?” He’s glaring at me now,.

“No. I—.” I have to tell him the truth. “I felt something when I first kissed you.”

“What?”

“I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel...I feel a spark when we kiss.”

“A spark?” His eyes widen. “I thought I was imagining it.”

“Haven’t you felt this before?”

He shakes his head. “No.”

“Not even with your girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend anywhere, remember? And no, I’ve only felt this way with you.”

My heart nearly stops when I hear that, but he still looks angry. I take a small step forward, and when he doesn’t move away, I take another step so that I can reach for his hand.

“Is the spark all you feel?” I ask quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“I....” I want to tell him how I feel, but I can’t. I’ve worked so hard to keep that a secret. I shake my head and look down at our joined hands.

“Baz.” He says it so softly that I have to look back up at him. “I do feel something else. I didn’t want to admit it to myself before, but I...I have feelings for you.”

I tug on his hand so that he stumbles into me, and I wrap my other arm around him, pulling him close and kissing him.

“Does that mean that you like me, too?” He asks when I pull away again.

I laugh lightly and kiss him once more before saying, “Yes. I like you, too, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
